Several kinds of input devices exist for performing operations in an electronic device. Some examples of input devices include buttons, switches, keyboards, mice, trackballs, touch pads, joy sticks, touch screens and the like. Some examples of electronic devices include media players, remote controls, personal digital assistants (PDAs), cellular phones, etc. Operations performed by the input devices generally include moving a cursor or highlighted portions of a display and selecting displayed items.
As electronic devices have evolved, they have tended to decrease in size and provide increased features. Their decreasing size can impact the space available for input devices and power sources, such as batteries for example, to support the increased features. Accordingly, the design of input devices for electronic devices can be constrained by efforts to decrease the overall size of the electronic device and conserve a limited supply of power.